Sólo Tú
by Snowflakes-Over-the-Water
Summary: A piece I did for my AG class. Lovina thinks back to her past as she attempts to finally let Antonio go. Fem!S.Italy/Spain/Fem!N.Italy *Fail Summary is Fail. Better than it sounds I hope *


**A/N:** Err... Hello! *waves* It's Snowflake here! With my first Hetalia fanfic! *squee* Well actually, it's not my first, it's just the first one that I'm posting...and only at the extreme...insistence of some people VERY VERY dear to me (You know who you are).

This is actually a project a did for the Animation Graphics class I'm taking at my school and I bet you're thinking: that makes absolutely no sense! who writes a story in an ANIMATION GRAPHICS class?

Well I do~ And this isn't my actual project, it's just a very wordy description of what takes place in my project, seeing as my dear teacher doesn't watch Hetalia and therefore had absolutely no idea what was going on the in video I showed him w Silly, silly Mr. Campbell. So, being the wonderfully caring student that I am, I wrote this to free Mr. Campbell of any and all confusion he had :D

And of course, I had to show this to those afore mention people who are OH SO dear to me. They said I should post it here, so, I shall *shrugs*

**Overview: **The goal with this project was to take a piece of music (three minutes or longer) and create an animated music video to go along with it. We were told that we shouldn't necessarily tell the story that the lyrics of the song were telling, and should simply make our videos to the tone of the music. I chose the song 'Sólo Tú' by Maite Perroni (Hence the title of this piece) because I adore that song. It works, also, because the song is in Spanish, and I don't speak Spanish, so the actual lyrics could not affect my work. {If you would like, I highly suggest listening to the song as you read because I find that it sets the mood quite nicely (Even if the translated lyrics probably don't fit with what's going on at all).}

To me, the tone of the song told a story of sadness and heartbreak, and since at the time I was at the height of Spamano obsession, I chose that pairing as the basis for my project. I can't really tell you any more than that, or else I'll end up ruining the entire story for you, but I sincerely hope you enjoy :3

**Apologies:** I apologize for an abruptness in the series of events that appear in the following story. It is the detailed narration of a project I did in Animation Graphics, and in my limited time frame, It was hard to make everything flow as smoothly as I wanted. Also, I apologize for the rushed ending, I ran out music in the song I chose for this project, so it stops sort of abruptly. ALSO, ALSO! On the matter of the way this is written: when I wrote this, I wasn't writing it specially to put it on Fanfiction, so most of it is squished together into large(ish) paragraphs. I tried to fix this as much as possible, but it's still really chunky with not a lot of space and I know that this can sometimes make reading a bit difficult. I ask that you bear with me though :) Thank you *bows*

**Please Note:** At the time I was writing this, I was basing it solely off a project I did in a class, and therefore, you will most likely note that at times (or always) characters from Hetalia that are portrayed here are extremely OOC. I apologize for this, but there is nothing I can do now as my project has been turned in and graded (I got an A, if any of you were wondering). So, please excuse the extreme OOCness xD

**Pairings:** Fem!/Spain/Fem! It's a slightly angsty Love Triangle! (Fem!/Spain vs. Fem!/Spain)

**Rating:** T for slight language and some implied actions (not really though)

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the creator/owner of Hetalia: Axis Powers. Nor am I with the song owners/writers/producers/etc of the song 'Sólo Tú.'

**GASPERLAZ! This A/N is waaaaaay too long. I totally understand if you didn't read it all, but just know you _might_ be missing something important n.n**

* * *

_A Prologue: Or Something of That Sort You Would Find at the Beginning_

The sky was blue, no clouds to be seen, and far below the rise of the hills, crystalline waves crashed against the shoreline. Far off in the distance, a boat rocked in the water, its destination unknown to the figure standing high above on a hill, overlooking the sea and out into the vast unknown.

Lovina Vargas stood on _her_ hill. She had been coming here since she discovered its existence in her second year of school, running away from those bullies: Francis, Sadiq, Ivan, and Gilbert. Though her original purpose on the hill was to hide from the taunting of her peers, she had found a much better escape here. The atmosphere was serene, and at her position, the world was devoid of all sounds except the dull crashing of waves below and the rare trill of a lonesome gull. It was the ideal spot to come to when one needed to simply forget about the world and dissolve in thought.

It was perfect now, Lovina noted, as her eyes strayed to the picture held tightly in her fist.

Her gaze flickered over the photograph, anger, at first, welling in her heart, but then fading to sadness. Immense sadness, so great that she found tears welling in the corner of her eyes as a stab of pain throbbed through the organ beating in her chest. Before her was simple photo containing two people, both of which were excruciatingly familiar to her.

The first was a man with messy brown hair and a relaxed – almost goofy – smile on his face, a tomato held easily in one of his hands. Lovina's heart clenched, knowing that his smile wasn't directed at her; not the way it used to be. He wore a freshly starched tuxedo, looking simple, but elegant, in the black formal wear.

Standing close beside him was an equally content-looking woman, known even more intimately to Lovina than the man. It was her twin sister, Feliciana, different in looks only by the placement of the stray, gravity-defying curls they both had. Lovina's curled upwards on the right side of her face, while Feliciana's tended to curl down, always to the left.

To better distinguish between the two, you need only judge their personalities: sour, lazy, withdrawn, Lovina, with her biting words; and Feliciana: sweet, gentle, cooker of pasta so amazing it converted non-believers, and owner of the face more often filled with smile than any other in the world (perhaps beaten only by the man standing beside her in the photograph.)

In this photo Feliciana's smile was more pronounced than usual as she leaned into the shoulder of the tomato-holding man, clad in a veil and a pristine white gown, looking more beautiful and radiant than Lovina had ever seen. Feliciana also looked happy. So happy that she seemed practically glowing from the overflowing jubilation she had obviously been feeling as the photographer stood behind his camera. A bouquet of ruby-red roses was held in her hands, probably because, 'red roses are the only flower of love,' as proclaimed once by the man who's arm was resting around Feliciana's shoulders in the frozen moment. The first time Lovina had heard him say it he had been talking to her.

Despite the sadness and pain it brought, it was definitely a beautiful picture, depicting an even more beautiful scene. Lovina should know, she had been there, sitting in the front row to watch as her sister married the only man she had ever truly loved. Church bells rang overhead and the guests cried as the two exchanged vows. Lovina had felt numb, frozen in a moment more painful than anything else. All she could think throughout the entire ceremony was, '_Antonio… Antonio…. Antonio… Antonio…' _over, and over again. For that was his name: Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

With effort, Lovina tore her gaze away from the photo, willing the painful memories to dissipate. A stray tear left a trail as it slipped down her cheek, but she had no strength to wipe it away. It fell from her chin as if in slow motion, landing with no sound to betray impact on the laminated photograph in her hands. Though she would deny it at a later date, sister tears continued to join the first, landing on the plastic frame to obscure the faces of two people Lovina loved very dearly. One, a love lost long ago; the other, Lovina's kin, but still, so much closer than that. For the two were twins not only in the makeup of their body, but also in their very soul. Apparently as well, in the men they fell in love with, but Lovina pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She didn't need any reason to bear hatred for her sister.

When she was finally able to bring herself to look at the photo once more, a harsh, unforgiving, wave of emotions hit her. Memories flashed through her mind like a movie reel, some of which she had never even bothered to think of in passing before; tiny minutia that had never registered as important when they had happened, but now felt like heavy, lead weights bearing down on her heart.

As if subconsciously, her mouth moved to form the words, "_Ti amo_," though no sound left her lips. It was a silent tribute to the love she had buried away deep in her heart. A love that was once so strong, so blindingly overpowering that she had believed it to be reciprocated as fully and wholeheartedly as she could give it. And give it she did, all of it, tending the flames of passion, attraction and pure _LOVE_, in hopes of raising a bonfire strong enough to fell a thousand forests and last for millennia.

But that foolish, blind, impulsive act, based purely on a deceptive emotion, left her empty and vulnerable with all her trust lying in the hands of a man who had never truly been hers at all. Antonio had always been looking elsewhere, and Lovina was just his means to getting what he wanted.

* * *

_The Story: Which Can Be Considered a Lengthy Flashback; More Than a Split Second of Memory  
_

All of Lovina's problems with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had started halfway through her Sophomore year. She, an irritable, little nobody, avoided by all due to her attitude, was running through the halls, carrying a stack of books. She was late, horribly late. So late that she was certain even the affectionate History teacher, Mr. Rome, wouldn't pardon her this time. Thus: her hurry.

In her haste, all her surroundings blurred and she sped on, unaware of anything but the dreadful voice in her head reminding her incessantly that she was _LATE, LATE, LATE! _Suddenly, just up ahead, she saw the corner leading down to the History hallway. Her lips tugged upward slightly in what could have been a smile (though you'd need to concentrate hard to see it and then even harder to realize what it was) and her speed increased as she pushed her body faster. Her will was adamant: she _was_ going to get there as fast as she possibly could, nobody judge her anything for the many minutes she had already missed.

As she spun around the corner, her eyes briefly landed on an unfamiliar face much too close for her liking, and with a loud bam, she ran face-first into a solid, but warm, 'brick' wall. The world tilted as her books fell from her arms, and she was pushed violently back, by the impact, to a rough seated position against the wall. The back of her head met solid plaster, and everything went black.

It could have been days later, for all she knew, when Lovina's eyes blinked open. It was difficult, the muscles in her eyes working hard to defy the messages her brain was sending; they wanted nothing more than for her to _keep her eyes shut_.

Through a misty haze Lovina gazed up into a pair of worried, olive eyes. Deciding that they were an apparition (for who would worry about Lovina Vargas?), Lovina shut her eyes once more, welcoming the inky blackness that she had been so familiar with seconds earlier. A voice called out from above her, "Are you alright?" but she didn't respond, instead focusing on trying to regain that lulling numbness that had resulted in the violent meeting of the back of her head with a solid surface. It was no use though, as the distinctively male, Spanish-accented voice continued to urge her, asking again and again if she was alright and 'could she _please_ open her eyes, _cariño_?'

Grudgingly, she cracked her eyes open again, glaring up at he who-dared-disturb-her-slumber. Her mouth opened, profanity waiting on edge to be spewed forth, but suddenly Lovina was frozen. Standing above her was a boy who Lovina had never seen before, his eyebrows furrowed in definite concern. Those same eyes that Lovina had looked upon briefly before locked on her now, and it was as if the world had stopped. Lovina didn't even dare to breathe.

As it registered to the boy that Lovina's eyes had opened and she was meeting his gaze, his face broke out in smile and Lovina felt as if she had been hit by a freight train, her face flushing instantly as the glare she could so perfectly maintain around _everyone_ was broken easily by the un-faltering stare of the boy above her. Not only was he keeping eye contact with the proclaimed she-devil, but he was smiling, _SMILING_, at her. Her heart gave one thudding beat and Lovina felt her face heat up all the more.

From his position above her, the boy seemed oblivious to the affect his intense stare was having on her, and he simply tilted his head as if to ask, "Are you alright," dazzling smile still in place. Lovina gulped. No, she was definitely not alright. Her palms were sweaty, her heart had suddenly decided to start beating a million miles per minute, her face was the colour of a perfectly ripe tomato, and she was pretty sure, had she decided to open her mouth right then and there, only nonsensical gibberish would have come out.

_And that was the first time Lovina met Antonio._

From that first meeting on, Lovina did her darndest to avoid Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (that was how he had introduced himself as he was helping her to her feet after their head-on collision), knowing that a repeat performance would be the death of her, possibly literally. She couldn't help it though if, once and awhile (okay _always_), on her way to Biology she stopped to watch him play his guitar in the Music Room. It was soothing, watching Antonio's slender fingers strum the strings, his other hand pressing down chords. If she was lucky, like today, Antonio would sing, always a sweet, uplifting, Spanish melody.

His song on that second day of interaction, however, was sadder than usual, his notes holding a sorrowful tune while his mouth let out lyrics of suffering and sadness. Lovina couldn't be quite sure about the lyrics, though, as she was basing them only on her limited knowledge of the Spanish language. Albeit, very similar to the Italian she was familiar with at home, there were quite a few distinct differences.

It just so happened, though, that as Lovina was deep in thought trying to a translate a particular verse that had seemed important to her, Antonio looked up, his sparkling green eyes training immediately on her as they always did when the two happened to pass in the hallway. Antonio seemed to start slightly as he acknowledged that he was being watched, but as he realized that it was _Lovina_, he smiled, just as brightly as usual, and raised his arm in an excited wave. Lovina scowled at the loss of music, for in waving to her, Antonio had abandoned the song that instilled such darker emotion than was regular with the overly-happy Spaniard. Lovina had been listening to it with rapt attention, and now he had just stopped playing! As if she was going to allow that!

After a few minutes of making no effort to move or do _anything_ to restart the music that had recently been coming from Antonio's mouth and the guitar in his hands, Lovina blushed, as if it had only just crossed her mind that she had been caught watching Antonio playing the instrument.

Refusing to meet his eyes, she fled, suddenly feeling very helpless to the emotions raging throughout her. What was Antonio doing to the heart that she had locked up so deep, encased in barriers to keep any and all affection _out_. It appeared that all of a sudden, deep in the icy recesses of Lovina's chest, her heart had given a painful throb, and as if by magic, the blood-pumping organ was suddenly incased in an, oh – so – succulent warmth. This invading heat frightened her, more then anything had before, but she knew somehow that the foreign warmth in her chest was_ very _addictive. Lovina wanted more.

_And, unfortunately for her, more she would get, but in the end, it would be her biggest downfall._

A few months passed and suddenly, it was time for the school's end of year dance.

Gradually, Lovina had started hanging out with Antonio more (at his repeated insistence, of course), sitting with him at lunch or walking home with him since they lived around the same area. They had no classes together, due to the fact that Antonio was a Junior and she a Sophomore, but she made up for that by hanging around him as often as possible outside of classes.

Before long, every just assumed they were dating. Further fuel for the gossip was given by the fact that, by the time the last month of school came around, Lovina had stopped punching Antonio, and swearing at him profusely, every time he made a public display of affection.

For example: the arbitrarily timed super-hugs, or a quick peck on the cheek. Nuzzling had also been a no-no, yet now, the pair could be seen in the cafeteria: Antonio hugging Lovina tightly and rubbing his nose in her hair, going on and on about how "adorable" she was, potty mouth or not. And as much as it grieved Lovina, Antonio had found a pet-name for her. Now officially dubbed "Lovi," Lovina found herself during one lunch, despite the immense embarrassment of it all, saying yes when an overly-eager Spanish boy asked her to accompany him to the dance that next weekend.

He, being from the Country of Passion, couldn't do it in any old, _regular_ way, oh no. He had to ask her on one knee… while kneeling on a table… in the middle of the very full and brimming with students/staff, lunch room. It had been a most traumatizing experience for anyone who had dared make mention of Lovina's scarlet face after-the-fact.

Then, the night of the dance had come, and Antonio had arrived at Lovina's door in a rusty, old, pickup truck with his best friends, Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt, two of Lovina's tormentors from elementary school, the later of which had gotten his driver's license that past winter.

Lovina, in a red cocktail dress (forced on the reluctant girl by an overly-excited Feliciana who had then left with Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig) started complaining immediately upon entering the vehicle, only to be shushed by Gilbert who then went on and on about how awesome the truck was since he, Gilbert, was driving it. It was definitely not the most pleasant, nor romantic, ride to a dance, in Lovina's opinion, but it was made better by the fact that in the limited space, Lovina had been forced up against Antonio throughout the entire ride (not that she would ever admit to his face that it had made the ride better. He was just grin and fawn over her, calling her, his "little tomato.")

When they finally crowded into the dimly lit gymnasium, an array of colourful lights swirling overhead while music blared and machine-manufactured smoke gave the air a fog-like quality, Lovina was immediately swept over to the dance floor by an insistent Antonio. He had taken her in his arms, showing her the correct form for the accompanying dance to the _coincidentally Spanish_ music that had suddenly started playing. Before Lovina could protest, however, she was being swept to the side in a set of intricate dance steps. She knew that she would have fallen, having almost tripped over her own two feet more times than could be counted, were it not for Antonio's strong arms supporting her. Allowing herself to relax, and knowing that Antonio would continue to guide her, Lovina closed her eyes, forcing herself not to fight the moment, and allowed herself to be lost in the smooth embrace of the music around her, reveling in the warmth radiating from Antonio, his body so close to hers.

This rare moment of purest Eden was put abruptly to a stop as Lovina felt a hand on her wrist, unceremoniously dragging her away from Antonio. She made an indignant squeak and looked up, eyes narrowed in anger to yell at the person who had just interrupted such a perfect moment, but her voice caught in her throat as she came face to face with cruel, taunting eyes hidden behind a frighteningly familiar white mask.

Sadiq Adnan stared down at her, lips twitched upward in a devious grin, his grip on her wrist tightening.

"Hello Lovina," he murmured, eyes flashing as his gaze raked over her body hungrily. "You look lovely tonight." Lovina's glare hardened, though her heart was beating erratically in fear.

"L-let go of me you stupid _stronzo_!" She yelled at him, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Sadiq chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dear, sweet, Lovina. The fiery defiance in your eyes draws me to you, and I _will_ make it mine." Lovina's body started to tremble as Sadiq's possessive grip tightened and he pulled her closer to him. She struggled against him, eyes widened in terror, but it was useless. The tall young man was just too strong.

Sadiq's motives were clear, but Antonio was having none of that, and suddenly, Lovina felt herself being pulled backward again, though much more gently than before. A familiar form moved to stand in a defensive position in front of her, and on tiptoes, she looked over Antonio's shoulder at Sadiq.

His face had instantly hardened into a cool mask of anger (further enhanced by the _actual_ mask adorning his face), and his nostrils flared. That along with his immense height and over-powering demeanor proved to be a very intimidating sight, and Lovina felt herself cowering, hands clutching desperately at the back of Antonio's shirt.

"She said no," Antonio said, his voice firm and commanding, a strange thing when compared to his usual chipper, easy-going tone, "So leave us alone before this gets ugly."

Sadiq glanced around, as if checking to see if there were any authoritative figures nearby that could get him in trouble if he started something. With a resigned sigh, he turned back to look at Antonio, his eyes flickering with numerous threats behind the mask.

"I will retreat for today, but this is not over, Antonio. Lovina will be mine."

With an over-dramatic fluttering of his cape, Sadiq spun on his heel and stalked off, a path opening up for him whenever he drew near to a group of dancers. Lovina watched him go, shuddering slightly and refusing to come out from behind her Antonio-shield. The Spaniard turned to face her, his face calm again. Leaning down slightly, he looked her straight in the eyes, but said nothing. He didn't need to; Lovina could see it all shimmering in the green gemstones gazing back at her. "_It's okay. You're alright now. He's gone._"

Lovina felt tears well in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly and willing herself not to cry. His hand came up to rest on her back and she smiled brightly at the contact. Here in Antonio's arms, where nothing existed but the two of them: this was where she was supposed to be.

_And she would remain there for quite some time, unaware that her dearly beloved was betraying her every step of the way._

That summer and the next two years passed too quickly for Lovina, and suddenly she found herself in the last months of her Senior year, Antonio's Freshman year at the local college. Over those couple of years, the pair had grown closer and closer, and Antonio had finally, officially asked her out. They spent every, possible, waking moment together, and by now, Lovina had showed him all her secret places, known, she had always been sure, to nobody but herself. Until now.

He had been to that magical hill, overlooking the ocean, where anyone could find peaceful thought and serenity, with the view so dazzling; the park, where she had played as a child, with the swings that she still swung on from time to time just to remember those innocent days of ease and unadulterated happiness; and even the little spot in the middle of the tomato fields where you could just lay back and stare up at the tomato vines that were curling their way up to the sun around meticulously placed wooden stakes.

They had spent hours during the evening, simply talking, and learning all there was to learn about the other: all the little quirks and flaws, and those hidden talents that would be embarrassing to show anyone else.

At night, Lovina would curl up next to him, content with the feel of his arms wrapped tightly, protectively, around her waist. The nightmares that had always plagued her as a child were gone with Antonio around, and for once, Lovina had no complaints about the scary night-time world. Even thunder lost its daunting nature when Antonio was there to protect her from its powerful boom. To Lovina, life was perfect, and nothing could ever ruin that.

_She had forgotten two tiny details: nothing is ever 'Perfect,' and everything is meant to be broken._

On that abnormally chilly day in May, Lovina should have known; she should have seen it coming quickly on the horizon. When the vase, filled only with a single rose that Antonio had given her the night before, slipped from her grip and smashed against the ground, spreading glass and water all across the wood floor of her bedroom, Lovina should have recognized it as a sign of what was to come: the breaking of a heart.

_But she didn't. So the rigid cracks were all the more painful for her to bear._

Later that day, she had decided to visit Antonio, a surprise visit on their anniversary when originally she had told him she couldn't make it because she was studying for her exams. Her feet carried her briskly through the hallway of Antonio's dorm, and surprisingly, she felt the urge to skip as she went along, a trait usually accustomed when referring to her sister, Feliciana. She buried the urge, refusing the risk of even possibly being seen by a strange college student, and settled with just quickening her pace.

As the door she had long since memorized to be Antonio's came into view, Lovina felt her mouth unconsciously moving upward into a smile. He was going to be so surprised.

She drew closer to the door, and in her excitement at the prospect of seeing Antonio, didn't even bother to knock, instead just throwing it open wide. The room was dark, but as light from the hallway flooded in, Lovina's eyes were met with a sight that would forever remained etched in her mind.

In the center of the room, identities masked by the absence of light, two people were locked in an embrace that appeared more intimate and passionate than any she had ever experienced, and they appeared to be enjoying themselves very handled themselves with a practiced touch, obviously having been busy with such activities on numerous, previous occasions. That was the first sign.

As the light hit them, they broke apart, turning to look at Lovina with wide eyes full of shock, and then suddenly guilt. Lovina felt her heart beats come to an abrupt, petrified standstill as she recognized both people.

She stumbled backward a step, the bitter taste of betrayal filling her mouth with a metallic quality that she usually associated with blood, and her eyebrows shot upward in confusion as tears started to stream down her face, though she wasn't conscious of the fact. Her mouth moved, opening and closing as if trying to form words, but no sound came out. Instead, Lovina shot a questioning glance full of hurt and accusation at the two people she had once trusted, but receiving nothing but apologetic, guilty looks in return, she turned and raced off down the hall, refusing to look back and face the evidence of what she had just witnessed. She didn't want to believe it, but she had seen it. Antonio and Feliciana had been in that room. _Together_.

Since that fateful day, time had passed, and many things had changed.

Evidently, Feliciana and Antonio had been seeing each other in secret for almost the entire time that Lovina and Antonio had been together. When told this, Lovina had willed herself to stay strong, but had broken down later in private, screaming and sobbing for hours in an empty house. Both halves of the guilty party had felt terrible about deceiving her, but were so in love that they couldn't bear to be apart. Lovina had forced a smile and nodded, giving them her blessing to continue seeing each other, for truly, she only wanted Feliciana to be happy, and would put that before her own happiness anytime.

As the days following continue to drag on, Lovina fell back into seclusion. While her sister was living in happiness and joy, surrounded by love, Lovina withered in the quiet corner of her lonesomeness. Without Antonio, Lovina resorted back to her old ways, and people avoided her more than ever. Not even Sadiq went to the trouble of bothering her anymore, having evidently set his sights on the lazy, cat-loving, Greek, Heracles. Any action on his part would have been unwanted and vehemently objected to anyways.

Now friendless, spare Feliciana and Antonio (who she didn't really want to see anyways), Lovina fell into a dark depression.

She was saved from the wallowing pit of despair (which probably would have taken her life) five years later when she started working as a fashion designer for her late grand-father's fashion line. The world started to slowly fill with light again, and months later, when Feliciana came running to her one day with news of the engagement and planned wedding, Lovina was able to smile truthfully at her sister, congratulating her.

Back in the emptiness of her apartment, Lovina admitted to herself that, while she was happy for her sister and had accepted her relationship with Antonio long ago, she would never forget the happy Spaniard who had opened up her heart. She would always love him more than anyone outside of her immediate family, and while that fact was true, she would never be able to find true peace with the world.

* * *

_Epilogue: In Which We Leave Memories Behind to Reach 'The End'  
_

Lovina blinked out of her flashback to the sound of agitated waves smashing up against rocks far below, and the feel of a cool breeze ridding her cheeks of any tears. The boat that had been floating in the distance had long since disappeared, and even the gulls had left Lovina alone for this long-awaited moment.

She glanced down at the picture one last time, eyes tracing every intricate detail from the exact lacy patterns on Feliciana's dress to the tiny sparkles of delight gleaming in Antonio's evergreen orbs.

Refusing to cry again for a lost cause, Lovina looked up and out, her eyes scanning the blurry horizon. Today was the 10th anniversary of the day she had first met Antonio, and it was finally the day she let him, and herself, free.

As if sensing her intentions, the breeze nudged her hand, willing her fingers to loosen their grip on the precious photograph that she had kept since that glorious wedding day so many years ago. It, she knew, was the key that kept her heart locked up in desolate, miserable solitude.

Reluctantly, she did as the wind implored her, allowing the soft tendrils of quick-flowing air to gently pick up the photo and float it away off into the distance, out of her view forever. A giant weight lifted from Lovina's shoulders and heart, and as the tiny speck on the horizon fully disappeared, the corners of her mouth flicked upward in a tiny, sorrowful smile. "_Arrivederci,_" she murmured, and in that moment, everything finally felt right once more. It was time to start over, and Lovina was finally ready.

Her heart had been unlocked, freed of its burden, and maybe now, she could finally refill it with the happiness and joy she knew she deserved.

* * *

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Oh _Dios_(God), it was terrible wasn't it? Okay, maybe not _terrible_ and it _is_ some of my 'better' work, but I just completely disappointed myself with the rushed ending there. It's sort of painful -.-U I really don't like the plot either, but then again, I'm a sucker for Happy Endings and this one really didn't have one.

You have no idea how much I hated having to make Antonio the bad guy in the end! I mean, he's such a goofy sweetheart, and I love him to tears, but it just needed to be done. After I wrote this I went on a giant Spamano Reading Spree just to help fix all the sadness in my heart :D

Despite the fact that I'm not 100% happy with this fic, I did have a lot of fun writing it. I didn't write it in my usual style, and that was sort of a challenge for me, but it was a fun challenge~ I hope you all enjoyed it!

When I think about it, it doesn't matter what I think of this story (Well, it sort of does a little), it's what all you lovely readers think! So, I'd love it if you would give me some feedback; reviews always make me so happy! I **DO NOT** accept flames, and any that are given will be used to make a bonfire and roast marshmallows for s'mores (Oh my gosh, I'm so terrible, I saw that in the A/N of another story and it amused me so much that I couldn't help but take it! I apologize if I stole that from you!) Constructive criticism however, is quite welcome, because I'm always trying to improve my writing!

Also, I **_LOVE_** to hear what you guys think of the story itself! Reviews are Reviews are Reviews, and every little one makes me happy, but it's the best when someone takes the time to mention actual details from the story, or stuff about the "plot" itself, because then I know that you actually retained information! Don't be shy, tell me what you though of my "plot" (*cough* not *cough*)! I accept things you did or didn't like because it's always good to know what people are thinking. Then you can make changes in the future, and it'll be better! *big cheesy smile*

Translations are below, though I'm pretty sure you got the gist of most of them:

**Note:** all translations are taken from Google Translator and other Fanfics that I have read. I **DO NOT** speak Spanish or Italian. At all. Okay, maybe a little bit, But I'm still not very good. I just used a few simply things here, so there shouldn't be anything majorly wrong...I hope T.T

_Sólo Tú _- Title. Means "Only You" (Spanish)

_Ti amo_ - "I love you" (Italian)

_Cariño _- A term of endearment, though used informally in this context. "Love/Dear/Darling/etc" (Spanish)

_Stronzo_ - "Asshole" (Italian)_  
_

_Arrivederci _- "Goodbye" but can literally be translated as "Until We Meet Again" (Italian)

* * *

**So, that's it. Good for you if you made is this far~ (My A/N's tend to get JUST A LITTLE BIT too long... heh heh) Cookies for you if you're reading this. *hands virtual cookie* Now, in exchange for that cookie, please review and make my day, yes?  
Thanks for reading! *bows***

***ONE LAST THING BEFORE YOU GO! If you notice any spelling/grammar errors, or places that were difficult to understand (trust me, I KNOW some of that was difficult for me as the author to understand xD) please tell me so I can fix it! I don't want it to be troublesome for my readers to understand what's going on!*  
**


End file.
